1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilt sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tilt sensor that can sense the movement of a bubble in response to a tilting direction and output a signal representative of the sensed tilting.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tilt sensor simply lets a user know the tilting direction and has a low sensitivity. Normally, the sensor resides in a circuit for converting a physical characteristic into an electrical signal in order to output a signal in response to the tilting direction.